A mobile terminal may receive and transmit voice and data, such as data associated with wireless internet. Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a system for receiving a broadcast is being studied. In the DMB system, a first antenna for receiving a broadcast and a second antenna for receiving voice must be separately mounted to the mobile terminal. For reliable radio transmission and reception, the antenna for receiving a broadcast must have a diameter of at least 15 mm and a length of at least 70 mm. Thus, inclusion of the antenna for receiving a broadcast may significantly increase the overall size of the mobile terminal.